


Au's To Do

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Summary: AU'S I WANNA DOYOU CAN WRITE ONE, PLEASE CREDIT ME





	Au's To Do

       

 

 An AU where everyone forgot who they once were and now they are just living life like normal people, but then one day a person (fan/significant other/parent,/sibling?) recognizes them, speaks to them and they start remembering everything but in small bits and pieces. like they would remember the most random memories and none of the important ones until about a year since they started remembering everything - or they met a person who constantly appeared in all or most of their memories.

 

        I'm basically writing a prompt for anyone to take. just like tell me plz? my first thoughts of a fandom/anime/idol group for this to happen to would be BTS x, Harry Potter.  As I can see them just living their lives as wizards in the houses that BTS themselves actually wrote them in as (English can fuck off rn){see image}

 

But like they would constantly see each other but then like one-day Taehyung and Jungkook are hanging out and Tae calls Jungkook, Kookie, Which sparks a memory in kookies mind, who then later calls Taehyung, Tae-Tae. so their memories are wack rn and everyone else is like 'wtf is up with you two'. later Yoongi is hanging out with Hoseok who just kinda whispers ' s u g a   aka  Agustd...' then he just mumbles a bit and says 'tongue technology' and mumbles a bit more, while studying for a potions test with yoongi. yoongi, is confused but whispers 'hey MAMA' along with 'Now you can lean on me I’ll always be by your side' he looks at Hoseok dead in the eyes and just says "Hobi, what was the longest time I went without sleep" And Hobi just stared back with curious but excited eyes, "48 hours cause we had to release an album on that Sunday and it was Friday. You hadn't finished with my vocals? and you just needed to do a bit more audio work." 

So those two are quickly gaining their memories, and then Jimin just shows up with them to study cause yoongles told him to. So hobi speaks after about 10 minutes of not saying anything, "Hey jiminne?  how would i word this" and then he goes off explaining it and jimin answers as though this is nothing new. and heck this goes on for about two months before hobi says "hey yoongi-hyung, do you think jin-hyung or Namjoon-hyung have remembered yet? I know Tae and kookie have but i don't know about them" and jimin is just so confused, but when he asks, the other two are genuinely shocked, they quickly explain and he just jimin just smiles and says "i've known since the year started, i just forgot about asking you guys" or something like that.

_one member would mostly remember everything/ fully remember everything, keeping it in and trying to live their life as a normal person and not an idol. but as soon as one person tells him that he is having weird visions about different people and that they 'dont know why but they want to call you by some ridiculous nickname', then the full memory dude would just smile and say something like 'i knew you'd remember' or 'thank god im not alone' or 'omg your remembering! we need to tell______, they should have started to remember by now too!'. _

_for the 'thank god im not alone', they would just play along and say that they have been remembering since the beginning of the year, and just didn't know what to say so they kept it in, and now they can help their friends remember everything - without telling them everything, ie: letting them figure it out on their own and not tell them the in-between stuff, just the main details._


End file.
